Le Prix de Baba
by Lilly-sama
Summary: Pour que Baba accepte de ramener la mère de Videl de l'Autre Monde, Gohan doit payer un prix. Et le prix est: avouer ses sentiments à Videl... One-Shot.


**Le Prix de Baba**

Enfin, il y était. Après des heures à survoler ce désert surchauffé, Gohan aperçut enfin le bâtiment qu'il recherchait. Il accéléra et, quelques instants plus tard, atterrit devant, faisant peur aux hommes costauds qui se tenaient devant l'entrée en même temps. Le demi Saïya-jin rit nerveusement face aux regards bizarres qu'ils lui lançaient, se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Il avait été si excité d'arriver enfin à destination qu'il ne les avait pas remarqué avant d'atterrir. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils le connaissaient de toute façon.

Un être semblable à fantôme et qui portait un chapeau chinois vint alors vers lui et le salua, lui disant de faire la queue. Gohan obéit, se tenant derrière les hommes baraqués qui lui lançaient toujours des regards bizarres. Leur attention fut détournée cependant quand un couple d'apparence riche sortit du bâtiment, parlant d'un certain trésor caché avant de partir dans leur Air Car.

« C'est à vous, » dit la créature blanche aux hommes. « Suivez-moi. »

S'encourageant entre eux, les hommes costauds suivirent le pseudo spectre à l'intérieur. Quelques instants plus tard, Gohan entendit des cris de douleur et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer un peu. Après un court moment, le groupe d'hommes sortit du bâtiment. Ils n'étaient pas en bonne condition : des plâtres et des bandages couvraient la plus grande partie de leurs corps.

« Désolé, » leur dit l'employé qui les avait escortés. « Au revoir ! » Il se tourna alors vers Gohan, « C'est à toi maintenant, suis-moi je te pris. »

« Euh, excusez-moi, » dit timidement Gohan, arrêtant l'employé flottant qui s'apprêtait à entrer. « Suis-je bien chez Baba la Voyante ? »

Le fantôme sourit. « Oui, c'est bien ici. Elle t'attend, Son Gohan. Suis-moi. »

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce que cette créature connaisse son nom. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vraiment rencontré Baba, même si son père l'avait connu depuis son enfance. _Ben, _c'est_ une voyante,_ se rappela Gohan. Il entra dans le bâtiment, marchant derrière le pseudo spectre. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande et ronde salle vide, excepté la petite sorcière qui était assise sur sa boule de cristal flottante.

« Je t'attendais, Son Gohan. » dit-elle.

Gohan marcha vers elle, se sentant nerveux, anxieux et excité à la fois. Maintenant, il allait savoir. Il allait savoir s'il allait pouvoir offrir son cadeau à Videl.

Il ne connaissait pas cette fille depuis très longtemps – à peine un mois –, et tout ce qu'elle faisait était essayer de découvrir ses secrets. Mais, ces derniers jours, elle avait été anormalement silencieuse et semblait plutôt déprimée, ce qui était assez étrange vu que son anniversaire approchait. Après tout, comment pouvait-on ne pas être content le jour de son anniversaire ?

Apparemment, Videl ne l'était pas.

« Sa mère est morte quelques jours avant ses neuf ans. » avait expliqué Erasa quand il avait enfin osé demander. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour la jeune justicière.

Il avait froncé des sourcils, plongé dans ses pensées. L'idée d'utiliser les Dragon Balls pour ramener la mère de Videl lui traversa l'esprit. C'est vrai que Videl et lui n'était pas exactement « amis », mais il savait ce que c'était de perdre un parent. Alors s'il pouvait faire quelque chose, il le ferait.

« Comment… Comment sa mère est-elle morte ? » avait-il demandé avec hésitation, conscient qu'il avait l'air un peu trop curieux. Mais il devait poser la question, de façon à savoir si les Dragon Balls pouvaient être utilisés.

« Un cancer. » avait répondu Erasa.

_Une cause naturelle… _avait-il pensé._ Zut._

Mais Il n'avait pas abandonné. Il devait y avoir un moyen. Alors, après les cours, il était allé voir la seule personne qui pourrait peut-être connaître une solution à son problème : Dendé. C'était Dieu, après tout ; si Dieu ne savait pas, alors qui le saurait ?

Et heureusement, il savait.

« Baba la Voyante a le pouvoir de voyager du Monde Vivant à l'Autre Monde, et vice versa. Elle peut ramener la mère de ton amie, mais seulement pour une journée. » avait expliqué Dendé.

« Où puis-je la trouver ? » avait-il demandé. Gohan savait que s'il avait pu revoir son père, même pour une journée, il aurait été heureux. Il était sûr que c'était pareil pour Videl.

« C'est la grande sœur de Tortue Génial ; il te donnera ses coordonnés exactes. »

Gohan avait acquiescé et, après avoir dit au revoir à son ami, s'était envolé vers Kame House.

« Tu veux trouver ma sœur ? » avait demandé Tortue Génial, quelque peu surpris. « Pourquoi ? »

Il avait gigoté nerveusement, un peu réticent à donner ses raisons ; Krilin avait été là, et Gohan savait que l'ancien moine ne perdait jamais une occasion de le taquiner. Et cela lui donnerait une veritable raison!

Mais il devait trouver Baba, et c'était le seul moyen.

« Dendé m'a dit que Baba avait le pouvoir de voyager entre le Monde Vivant et l'Autre Monde ; je voudrais qu'elle ramène quelqu'un de l'Autre Monde pour moi. »

_Bien, _avait-il pensé,_ j'ai réussi à répondre sans mentionner Videl._

« Tu veux qu'elle ramène Goku ? » avait demandé Krilin.

« Euh, en fait, non. Je… » Il avait pris une profonde inspiration, sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait faire autrement que mentionner sa camarade de classe cette fois. « Je voudrais qu'elle ramène la mère d'une amie pour son anniversaire. »

Il avait vu a sourire espiègle venir lentement aux lèvres de Krilin, et n'avait pu s'empêcher de déglutir. _Et voilà…_

« _Une_ amie ? » avait répété l'homme sans nez, son sourire toujours présent. « C'est une _fille_ ? Elle ne serait pas plutôt ta _petite amie_ ? »

« Je… Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, Krilin. » avait dit Gohan, bégayant un peu, le visage rouge vif. « J'ai besoin des coordonnés de Baba pour qu'elle ramène la mère de Videl. »

« Oh, alors elle s'appelle Videl, hein ? Hmm… Son Videl. Ça sonne bien, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Il inspira profondément une seconde fois, tentant de calmer ses nerfs (et son visage cramoisi), puis se tourna vers le Maître des Tortues, ignorant l'ancien moine.

« Puis-je avoir les coordonnés de ta sœur, s'il te plait ? »

Et donc, il était là, se tenant devant la vieille voyante qui pouvait décider de lui accorder son souhait ou pas. Tortue Génial lui avait dit qu'elle ne faisait jamais rien sans un prix. Habituellement, elle demandait à ce qu'on batte ses guerriers, mais étant donné que le jeune Saïya-jin était l'un des plus puissants de l'univers et qu'elle le savait, il doutait qu'elle lui demande cela.

« Tu as raison. » dit-elle. « Je ne te demanderai pas de combattre mes guerriers, ça ne servirait à rien. »

_Je suppose que je ne devrais pas être surpris qu'elle soit capable de lire dans mes pensées,_ se dit Gohan.

« Alors, qu'allez-vous me demander de faire ? » demanda-t-il alors, un peu nerveux.

Un sourire malicieux fit son chemin sur le visage ridé de Baba. « Je vais te demander… d'avouer tes sentiments à cette Videl. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que son visage s'enflamma. « Qu… ? »

« Tu peux lui avouer tes sentiments après que je ramène sa mère, ça ne me dérange pas. » continua-t-elle. « Tant que tu le fais. »

« Mais… » commença Gohan, ayant retrouvé sa voix. « Qu'avez-vous à y gagner que j'avoue mes sentiments à Videl ? En supposant que j'en ai, évidemment. » ajouta-t-il rapidement.

« Ce sera divertissant. » répondit-elle. « Et n'essaye pas de nier ; serais-tu vraiment allé si loin pour essayer de ramener la mère de cette fille si elle ne te plaisait pas ? »

« Je… » Le rouge de ses joues s'intensifia.

« C'est ce que je pensais. »

Il déglutit, son visage toujours cramoisi. « D-D'accord. Je… Je le ferai. »

Le sourire malicieux de Baba s'élargit.

* * *

Videl était bien contente que son anniversaire tomba un samedi ; elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter le lycée aujourd'hui. Elle n'était même pas d'humeur à botter les fesses de criminels, ou d'essayer de démasquer Saïyaman. Et ça, ça voulait tout dire.

Alors, elle resta au lit, sans aucunes intentions de se lever de sitôt. Quand elle entendit sonner à la porte, elle l'ignora simplement, fermant les yeux et tentant de se rendormir. Les domestiques pourraient s'en charger.

Mais quand elle entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre, elle fronça les sourcils. N'avait-elle pas été assez claire quand elle avait dit qu'elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille aujourd'hui ? Etait-ce trop demandé ?

Elle décida d'ignorer celui ou celle qui frappait à sa porte, espérant que cette personne comprendra le message et s'en ira. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Pire : elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir lentement, suivit de la dernière voix qu'elle pensait entendre :

« Videl ? »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement de surprise. Lentement, elle se redressa, et se retourna pour faire face au garçon dont les secrets l'avaient obsédé depuis un mois.

Il sourit timidement. « Salut Videl. Joyeux anniversaire. »

Elle cligna des yeux. « Tu as fais tout ce chemin depuis les montagnes juste pour me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ? »

Il plaça une main derrière sa tête. « Eh bien, en fait, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Euh… Ça te dérangerait de te préparer pour qu'on puisse aller le chercher ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

« Euh… » Videl était abasourdie. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça, c'est le cas de le dire.

Il s'illumina d'un implorant et beau sourire. « S'il te plait ? Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Sa curiosité attisée, Videl décida de suivre son camarade de classe.

« Attends moi dehors, je vais me préparer. »

Et vraiment, comment pouvait-on résister à ce sourire ?

* * *

Par chance, le parc municipal n'était qu'à deux pas du Manoir Satan, parce que c'était justement là que Gohan emmenait la jeune fille. Il essaya de ne pas trop penser au prix qu'il aurait à payer pour que Baba ramène la mère de Videl pour une journée, concentrant ses pensées sur combien Videl serait heureuse quand elle reverra sa mère après si longtemps. Il esquissa un sourire alors qu'il y pensait.

Même s'il serait rejeté, ça en vaudrait vraiment la peine, ne serait-ce que pour la voir heureuse.

Le parc n'était pas très bondé, ce qui était plutôt logique vu qu'il était encore assez tôt ; les gens venaient habituellement l'après-midi. Videl se demandait pourquoi Gohan l'avait emmené ici pour lui offrir son cadeau, et elle était aussi très curieuse de savoir ce que le dit cadeau était.

Elle avait été très surprise de le voir aujourd'hui, lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire – lui, de tout le monde. Après tout, elle n'avait pas été la plus sympa avec lui depuis un mois ; toujours suspicieuse, fouineuse, allant jusqu'à le suivre après les cours parfois… Non, elle n'avait définitivement pas été sympa avec Gohan. Et pourtant, il avait un cadeau d'anniversaire pour elle. Un cadeau bien mystérieux…

Sa curiosité prit alors le dessus sur toutes ses questions.

« Gohan, pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? J'espère que tu ne m'as pas fait sortir pour rien. » dit-elle d'un ton un peu rude, ce qui eu pour effet pour elle de se frapper mentalement. _Hé, il s'apprête à t'offrir un cadeau ! Ne sois pas si rude avec lui !_

Gohan, cependant, ne remarqua pas son ton 'rude' et sourit simplement. « Ne t'en fais pas Videl, ça vaudra la peine d'attendre ! »

Videl regarda son camarade de classe avec un sourcil levé, se demandant une fois de plus ce que ce cadeau pouvait être. En tout cas, Gohan semblait convaincu que ça lui plaira.

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans le parc quand Gohan s'arrêta brusquement, faisant arrêter Videl par la même occasion. Elle le regarda interrogativement, lui demandant pourquoi il s'arrêtait, mais il n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre, semblant plongé dans ses pensées. C'est alors qu'il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un grand sourire, tout content.

« Elles sont arrivées ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Videl haussa les sourcils. « Elles ? De qui est-ce que tu parles ? »

Son grand sourire ne quittant pas son visage, Gohan lui prit la main – ne remarquant pas la rougeur qui se répandit sur les joues de Videl à cette simple action. « Allez, viens, » dit-il. « Elles sont près du lac. »

Sur ce, il recommença à marcher, seulement plus vite cette fois, entraînant la jeune fille toute confuse, avec lui.

« H-Hé, attends ! Qui est près du lac ? De qui est-ce que tu parles ? » demanda encore Videl, tentant d'ignorer que Gohan lui tenait la main – pourquoi cela la faisait-il rougir, de toute façon ? C'était seulement Gohan !

Ne ralentissant pas son allure, le jeune adolescent tourna sa tête pour la regarder et son sourire s'élargit – quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible. « Tu verras ! »

« Gohan, dis le moi !

« Pas question ! Ça gâcherait la surprise ! »

« Mais Gohan ! »

« Je ne dirai rien ! » dit-il de façon enfantine. Videl poussa un soupir frustré ; pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement le lui dire ?

Elle s'apprêtait à insister encore un peu quand elle vit le lac au loin. Alors qu'ils approchaient, ralentissant un peu, Videl distingua deux silhouettes près du lac. Elle haussa les sourcils en réalisant que l'une d'elle était une femme très âgée qui était assise sur ce qui semblait être une boule de cristal flottante. Videl cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se tourner vers la seconde silhouette. Elle était de dos et était assise près du lac, mais d'après ses longs cheveux bruns et mince figure, Videl put dire qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Une femme quelque peu familière.

C'est alors que la femme se leva, se retourna et sourit chaleureusement en voyant les deux adolescents. Videl se figea, sentant son cœur s'arrêter. Impossible…

« M… Maman ? » tenta-t-elle, osant à peine y croire.

Satan Akemi hocha la tête, souriant toujours. « Oui Videl, c'est moi. »

Videl se retrouva à pleurer dans les bras réconfortants de sa mère. Elle ne se rappelait pas vraiment comment elle avait fini dans ses bras, parce que cela lui importait peu. Tout ce qu'elle voulait _s'_était rester là où elle était et ne jamais quitter sa place.

Voyant que son travail était terminé, Baba la Voyante se dirigea vers l'adolescent qui regardait la mère et la fille réunies avec un doux sourire. Alors qu'elle flotta après lui, elle dit :

« N'oublie pas le prix. »

En entendant cela, Gohan se raidit et son sourire disparut, alors qu'il repensait au fameux prix. La sorcière eut un léger mais diabolique rire, et puis partit, sans doute pour aller s'installer bien confortablement. Afin de le regarder se faire rejeter, pensa amèrement le demi Saïya-jin. Il soupira. _Enfin, au moins Videl peut voir sa mère._

Les pleurs de la jeune fille s'affaiblirent petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtèrent complètement. Akemi s'écarta un peu de sa fille, lui souriant tendrement alors qu'elle procéda à lui sécher ses larmes.

« Maman, comment… ? »

« Je pense que ton ami peut répondre à cette question mieux que moi. » dit Akemi, son regard se tournant vers le jeune homme se tenant un peu plus loin.

Videl tourna vivement la tête, suivant le regard de sa mère. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Gohan lui sourit.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Videl. »

* * *

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, » commença Videl, « la vielle dame qui était assise sur une boule de cristal flottante est une voyante qui a le pouvoir de ramener les morts au Monde Vivant pour vingt-quatre heures, et tu lui as demandé de ramener ma mère pour mon anniversaire. »

« Euh, oui. » répondit Gohan, se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Il se sentait un peu gêné, pour quelque raison.

Videl permit un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres. « C'est… la chose la plus gentille qu'on ait jamais faite pour moi. »

Le demi Saïya-jin rougit, se frottant toujours l'arrière de la tête. « Je suis juste content que tu sois heureuse. »

La jeune fille le regarda avec curiosité. « Comment se fait-il que tu sois si gentil ? Je n'ai même pas été sympa avec toi, et toi, tu fais ça pour moi. Pourquoi ? »

« Pa-Parce que je… » _Est-ce que je lui dis maintenant ?_ Il regarda brièvement la mère de Videl qui les regardait silencieusement. _J'aurais préféré lui dire une fois seul à seul, mais je suppose que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance finalement._

« Oui ? » dit-elle avec curiosité, l'urgeant de continuer.

Gohan ferma les yeux alors qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration, rassemblant un peu de courage. « Parce que je… » Il rouvrit les yeux, la regardant droit dans les siens. « J'ai des sentiments pour toi. »

Videl se figea sur place, le regardant avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'une rougeur intense couvrait ses joues. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne sortit.

« Tu… Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit. » dit doucement Gohan, ses yeux maintenant baissés, fixant ses chaussures. « Je… devais juste te le dire. » Il soupira doucement. « Je vais y aller maintenant. Profite bien du temps que tu as avec ta mère. »

N'osant pas la regarder, Gohan se tourna pour partir. Il ne put cependant que faire quelques pas, car Videl avait attrapé son bras. Il baissa les yeux pour la regarder, les sourcils levés par la surprise. Sa tête était baissée, mais il pouvait toujours voir les joues cramoisies de la jeune fille.

« Tu… Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça… Pas après ce que tu viens de me dire. » dit-elle, ne lâchant pas son bras.

Gohan se frotta l'arrière de la tête de sa main libre. « Je suis désolé, c'est juste que… c'est juste que je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre. »

Il eut un silence, Videl tenant toujours le bras de Gohan. Elle serra soudainement sa prise dessus.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle faiblement.

Il cligna des yeux. « Pourquoi, quoi ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu ce genre de sentiments pour moi ? » Elle leva la tête, le regardant. « Pourquoi, Gohan ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Il détourna le regard, rougissant. « Je… Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas contrôler ce genre de chose. C'est juste… comme ça. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas. »

Une fois de plus, Gohan se frotta l'arrière de la tête de sa main libre. « Je suppose que j'aime bien ta forte personnalité, ta détermination. J'aime bien comment tes yeux s'enflamment quand tu te bats, » il sourit, « ou quand tu as cet air concentré très mignon quand tu essayes de deviner mes secrets. Tu me plais Videl, tout simplement, parce que tu es si belle et si forte, et tu es toujours disposée à aider ceux qui en ont besoin, risquant ta vie en le faisant – quoique je m'inquiète toujours pour toi dans ces cas-là. » Il marqua une pause, retournant ses yeux vers elle. « Oui, je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu me plais tellement. »

_Eh ben, c'est ce que j'appelle une déclaration d'amour,_ pensa Akemi, observant silencieusement les deux adolescents.

Videl sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle fixait les yeux sombres et intenses de Gohan. Elle était sûre qu'elle était encore en train de rougir. La jeune fille détourna le regard alors, ne sachant que dire, et Gohan sourit tristement.

« Comme je te l'ai dis, tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit. » dit-il doucement, enlevant gentiment la main de Videl de son bras. « Juste, passe du bon temps avec ta mère, d'accord ? »

« D'accord… » dit-elle faiblement.

« Bon, on se voit lundi, Videl. Et joyeux anniversaire. »

Et sur ce, Gohan se retourna et s'en alla.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques heures que Satan Akemi était revenue dans le Monde Vivant, et mère et fille passaient leur temps dans le parc municipal, simplement à discuter. La tête de Videl était posée sur les genoux de sa mère, alors qu'Akemi caressait les longs cheveux de sa fille de ses doigts délicats, exactement comme elles le faisaient avant, quand la mère de Videl était encore en vie.

Videl était heureuse. Revoir sa mère, être capable de lui parler, de se confier à elle… Cela lui avait tellement manqué. Elle était très reconnaissante envers Gohan de lui avoir ramené sa mère, même si c'était seulement pour une journée.

La jeune fille se tut soudainement quand elle pensa à son camarade de classe. Elle se sentait mal de n'avoir rien dit alors qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour elle. Mais c'était tellement inattendu ! Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que _lui_, de tout le monde, puisse avoir ce genre de sentiments pour elle ; après tout, elle avait été tout sauf sympa avec ce garçon.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à lui de cette manière ; elle avait été trop occupée à essayer de découvrir ses secrets ainsi que la véritable identité de Saïyaman pour vraiment remarquer à quel point Gohan était gentil et adorable. Et puis, elle devait bien avouer, il était plutôt beau garçon. Elle rougit légèrement à ses pensées.

Voyant la légère rougeur se répandre sur les joues de sa fille, Akemi sourit, devinant à quoi, ou plutôt, à _qui_ Videl pensait. _L'amour de jeunesse…_

« Gohan a l'air d'être un garçon très gentil. »

Videl sourit tristement. « Il l'est… »

« Pourrais-tu m'en dire plus sur lui ? » demanda alors Akemi, curieuse d'en savoir plus sur ce garçon qui semblait avoir des sentiments forts pour sa fille.

« Eh bien… Je n'en sais pas vraiment beaucoup sur lui. Je le connais depuis à peu près un mois, depuis qu'il est dans ma classe, et il ne parle jamais de lui. Je sais qu'il est très intelligent, et qu'il habite très loin, quelque part dans les montagnes. »

Akemi haussa un sourcil. « Et il va au lycée alors qu'il habite si loin ? Comment fait-il pour faire le trajet tout les jours ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il dit que sa mère est très stricte sur son éducation, donc la distance n'est pas vraiment importante pour elle. Mais je sais qu'il cache quelque chose. »

« Que pourrait-il cacher ? »

Videl soupira. « Oublie ça. »

Il eut un silence pendant un court moment, puis Akemi demanda soudainement :

« Est-ce qu'il te plait ? »

Videl s'empourpra intensément, ses yeux s'écarquillant. « Qu… Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que Gohan te plait ? » demanda encore sa mère.

« Je… » Elle rougit encore plus. « Je ne suis pas sûre… Mais… Mon cœur battait si vite quand il m'a avoué ses sentiments… J'ai cru qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Ça ne peut pas vouloir rien dire, si ? »

Akemi sourit, caressant les cheveux de sa fille. Un bip fut soudainement entendu, les faisant sursauter. Puis, Videl jura à voix basse alors qu'elle regardait sa montre, tandis qu'Akemi la regardait avec confusion.

« Stupide force de police, peuvent jamais s'en sortir sans moi, même pour une journée… » jura Videl alors qu'elle se redressait, répondant à l'appel. « Ici Videl. »

Akemi fronça des sourcils alors que sa fille parlait à son montre à propos de ce qui semblait être une prise d'otages dans une bijouterie.

« Videl, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle, pile quand sa fille coupa la communication.

Videl soupira, se levant de l'herbe. « Il y a un crime qui se passe en ville, je dois aller aider la police. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Akemi, se levant aussi. « Mais Videl, c'est dangereux ! »

La jeune justicière esquissa un sourire. « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Maman, je les aide depuis deux ans maintenant, et je m'en sors toujours. Ces criminels n'ont pas une chance contre moi. »

Akemi regarda sans pouvoir intervenir sa petite fille sortir un Jet Copter jaune d'une capsule et monter à l'intérieur. Puis, sans réfléchir, elle la suivit dans le Jet.

« Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Si je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'y aller, je peux au moins garder un œil sur toi. » répondit Akemi, croisant les bras avec entêtement.

« Mais Maman ! Ils ont des armes ! Tu pourrais être blessée ! » protesta Videl.

« Et toi aussi. Mais ne t'en fais pas Videl, je ne resterai pas près de la scène de crime. Maintenant allons-y. »

La jeune fille soupira doucement, toujours réticente de laisser sa mère venir avec elle, mais démarra le moteur tout de même. Bien assez tôt, le Jet Copter s'envola vers la bijouterie.

* * *

Gohan volait à vitesse maximale vers la ville qu'il avait quittée il y a quelques heures. Il pouvait sentir le Ki de Videl dégager de fortes vibrations, ce qui pouvait seulement dire une chose : elle était en train de se battre, sans doute contre des criminels.

Vraiment, ces officiers de polices ne pouvaient-ils pas laisser Videl tranquille pour seulement une journée ? C'était son anniversaire !

Enfin, il vit la ville de loin, et vola directement vers le Ki de Videl, arrivant à la bijouterie quelques instants plus tard. Des voitures de police entouraient la boutique, ce qui confirma ses soupçons que Videl combattait un crime. Il soupira. La police de Satan City était vraiment sans espoir.

Déjà dans son costume de Great Saïyaman, Gohan atterrit à côté du commissaire de police qui soupira de soulagement en voyant le Super Héros.

« Saïyaman ! Dieu merci vous êtes là ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Quelle est la situation, commissaire ? » demanda Gohan dans sa fausse voix de Super Héros.

« Ils sont six, et ils ont pris la bijouterie en otage. Videl se trouve à l'intérieure en ce moment en fait, mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant… »

Le commissaire de police vit la mâchoire de Saïyaman se serrer à sa dernière phrase, son inquiétude pour la jeune justicière évidente.

« J'y vais. » déclara Great Saïyaman avant de se précipiter à l'intérieure de la bijouterie.

* * *

Quand Akemi vit un homme habillé bizarrement venant du ciel, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Puis l'homme discuta avec le commissaire de police et quelques instants plus tard il se précipitait vers la bijouterie, si vite qu'elle vit à peine son mouvement.

« Oh, lui c'est Great Saïyaman. Il aide la police à combattre le crime depuis environ un mois maintenant, et la ville est bien plus sûre depuis qu'il est apparu, quoiqu'il y ait toujours des criminels qui ne comprennent pas qu'ils n'ont pas une chance. » lui expliqua une femme.

Donc, cet homme habillé bizarrement était un Super Héros ? C'était difficile à croire quand on le regardait. Mais, tant qu'il aidait sa précieuse Videl, ça devrait aller, supposa Akemi.

* * *

Ça commençait à dégénérer un peu. Combattre six criminels à la fois paraissait être un petit peu plus dur que ce qu'avait pensé Videl, et elle recevait même quelques coups. Ces types n'était pas mauvais en fait, rien à voir avec ce à quoi elle était habituée.

Elle fit un bond en arrière, reprenant son souffle tout en examinant ses adversaires. Ils étaient à bout de souffle aussi mais ne semblaient pas très affectés par ses coups. Videl fronça les sourcils. Elle devait s'occuper d'eux rapidement pour que les otages puissent être libérés.

« Héhéhé… Je vous avais bien dit qu'on pouvait s'occuper d'elle si on faisait équipe. » dit l'un d'eux aux autres.

« Je suis toujours debout, espèce d'abruti ! » rétorqua Videl, fonçant sur celui qui avait parlé pour lui donner un coup de genoux à la nuque, mettant plus de force dans ce coup qu'auparavant. Il tomba à terre, K.O.

« Toujours aussi sûrs de pouvoir vous occuper de moi ? » dit-elle avec un sourire supérieur, se tournant vers les hommes restants.

« Sale garce ! Tu vas payer pour ça ! »

Videl sourit simplement, les attendant en position de combat tandis qu'ils fonçaient sur elle. Elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas pendre ces types à la légère. Si elle voulait les battre et sauver les otages, elle devait y aller à fond.

Le combat reprit. Videl pouvait à peine parer leurs attaques ; il semblerait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir décidé d'y aller à fond. Ils semblaient être plus rapides et plus forts qu'ils y a quelques instants. Elle sentit soudain une vive douleur dans son dos et avant qu'elle ne puisse le réaliser elle fut projetée vers le mur. La jeune justicière ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact avec le mur.

Il ne vint jamais.

Videl ouvrit les yeux, voyant le très familier casque orange.

« Saïyaman ? »

Le Super Héros baissa la tête pour la regarder, et bien qu'elle ne puisse voir son visage, Videl savait qu'il avait une expression d'inquiétude.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il, et Videl cligna des yeux. Sa voix était différente de d'habitude, qu'elle savait fausse. Elle ressemblait presque à…

Impossible…

« Oh, regardez qui va là ! Le soi-disant Super Héros ! » rit un des bandits.

Videl vit Saïyaman lever sa tête casquée pour regarder les criminels qui riaient, sa mâchoire serrée fortement. Il la déposa alors gentiment sur le sol, lui disant de rester là – et une fois de plus, sa voix était différente de d'habitude – puis il disparut soudainement, pour réapparaître devant le criminel qui avait parlé, son poing implanté dans son ventre. Le visage de l'homme était tordu de douleur, et puis il tomba à terre, inconscient. Videl regarda tandis que le Héros à la cape rouge s'occupai des quatre criminels restants, les assommant facilement.

Gohan respira profondément pour se calmer. Quand il avait vu ces bandits frapper lâchement Videl par derrière, il avait vu rouge. Mais maintenant ils étaient tous K.O., alors il n'avait plus de raison d'être en colère.

Il se dirigea alors vers Videl, qui était toujours sur le sol, l'observant. Quand il arriva à son niveau, il s'accroupit, lui demandant si elle allait bien. Sa voix était comme d'habitude maintenant.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Sa question le fit sourire, comme toutes les autres fois qu'elle lui posait exactement la même question. Il ne répondit pas, comme d'habitude, et lui demanda à la place :

« Tu peux marcher ? »

Elle hocha la tête, se levant du sol. Saïyaman sourit de nouveau.

« Bon, alors je vais y aller. » dit-il.

« Quoi, pas de discours ? Pas de poses ? » demanda-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

Il rit doucement. « Non, pas cette fois, Videl. »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, mais s'arrêta devant les portes et dit, lui tournant le dos :

« Au fait, Videl… Joyeux anniversaire. »

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, tandis que le Super Héros sortit de la bijouterie, s'envolant vers le ciel. Puis, un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Merci, Saïyaman. »

* * *

« Wow. C'est… _immense_. »

Alors c'était là que vivaient son mari et sa fille ? Cela pourrait être un château ! Comment Hercule pouvait-il se permettre une telle demeure ? Avait-il gagné à la loterie ou quelque chose du genre ?

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là quand Papa a vaincu Cell. » se rappela Videl. Sa mère la regarda interrogativement.

« Qui est Cell ? Et quel rapport a-t-il avec ton père devenant riche ? »

« Cell était un monstre qui menaçait de détruire la Terre, il y a sept ans. Il a organisé un championnat qu'il a appelé le 'Cell Game', dans lequel tous les participants devaient se battre contre lui de façon à sauver la planète. Papa a participé et a vaincu Cell. Et les gens lui en étaient tellement reconnaissants qu'ils l'ont rendu très riche, et ont même renommé la ville où Papa vit 'Satan City'. »

« Je vois… » dit doucement Akemi, enregistrant tout ce que lui avait dit sa fille. Son mari avait vaincu un monstre capable de détruire la planète ? C'était difficile à croire. Bien sûr, Hercule était fort, mais pas fort _à ce point_. Mais peut-être qu'il était devenu beaucoup plus fort durant le temps qu'elle avait été morte ? Oui… Ce devait être ça. Après tout, si le monde entier croyait qu'Hercule avait vaincu Cell, alors ce ne pouvait être que la vérité.

Pas vrai ?

* * *

« Et voici ma chambre. »

Alors qu'Akemi entra dans la chambre de sa fille, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant à quel point elle était 'garçon manqué'. Il y avait des posters de films de combat, de célèbres experts en arts martiaux et d'autres choses de ce genre, un sac de sable pendait du plafond, et puis il y avait les trucs Hi-Tech tel qu'une télé écran plat, un lecteur de DVD, quelques consoles de jeu, un ordinateur portable…

_Ça c'est ma petite fille,_ pensa-t-elle en souriant.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le coin d'un mur qui était rempli d'articles de journaux, et quand elle se rapprocha, elle reconnut l'homme habillé bizarrement qui se faisait appelé Great Saïyaman sur les photos. Il y avait pal mal d'articles sur lui, ainsi que sur un certain « Combattant Doré », comme tout le monde l'appelait. Apparemment, Videl soupçonnait Saïyaman d'être le Combattant Doré, et le Combattant Doré d'être Gohan.

Une minute, quoi ?

« Tu penses que Gohan est Saïyaman ? » demanda Akemi, se tournant vers sa fille. Cette dernière s'écroula sur son grand lit, fixant maintenant le plafond.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Videl. « Mais il y a quelque chose chez Saïyaman qui me fait penser à Gohan. Et puis en plus, Gohan n'arrête pas de chercher des excuses pour sortir de classe à chaque fois que je me fais appeler par la police. Plus que suspect, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« C'est vrai… Mais, » Akemi s'assit sur le lit, regardant maintenant sa fille. « Même s'il est vraiment Saïyaman, ne crois-tu pas que c'est une erreur d'essayer de le démasquer ? Après tout, quand on a le genre de capacités qu'a Saïyaman, c'est normal de vouloir vivre une vie normale sans avoir constamment des journalistes qui essayent de tout savoir sur toi. »

« Je… n'y ai jamais réfléchi de cette manière… » admit Videl. « Mais, je n'essaye pas de le démasquer pour révéler son identité au monde, je veux juste savoir _qui_ il est. »

Akemi sourit. Elle avait entendu des gens autour de la scène de crime aujourd'hui comment Saïyaman ne se montrait que quand Videl avait des ennuis ; elle et uniquement elle. Il semblerait que Gohan n'était pas le seul à ne pas être insensible au charme de Videl.

Ou peut-être, suivant les soupçons de Videl, il l'était.

* * *

Hercule soupira alors qu'il entrait dans son énorme manoir. Quelle longue journée il avait passé, au dojo. Il était bien content d'être chez lui. Il se sentait mal d'avoir laissé sa fille le jour de son anniversaire, mais cela faisait des années qu'elle refusait de le fêter. Exactement huit ans, en fait. Depuis que son épouse bien aimée était décédée de son cancer…

Bien qu'il utilisait sa renommée pour draguer des femmes, il n'avait jamais aimé aucunes d'elles. La seule femme qu'il ait jamais été était sa défunte épouse, et il doutait qu'il puisse aimer une autre femme comme il l'avait aimé. Mais elle n'était plus là maintenant, et il devait aller de l'avant.

Il décida d'aller voir de sa fille. Il était assez tard et il doutait qu'elle soit encore réveillée, mais il avait juste envi de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Alors, il alla à sa chambre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée de la porte de sa chambre, il entendit quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu de l'autre côté de la porte.

Des rires.

Il cligna des yeux. Puis sourit. Il semblerait que Videl riait avec quelqu'un. Il était content qu'elle ne soit pas déprimée aujourd'hui, quoique quelque peu surpris. Mais, c'était une bonne surprise.

Il frappa à la porte, voulant souhaiter une bonne nuit à sa fille, ainsi que remercier la personne qui la faisait rire.

Il entendit des pas s'approchant de la porte, et puis celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Et Satan Hercule, le Champion du Monde des Arts Martiaux, s'évanouit.

A la porte, Akemi se tourna vers sa fille. « Je suppose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à me voir ici, hein ? »

Videl ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. « Je suppose que non. »

La femme brune soupira. « Allez, aide-moi à le mettre sur le lit. »

« Je vais le faire. » dit Videl. Elle se leva du lit dans lequel elle était assise et se dirigea vers son père inconscient à la porte.

Akemi haussa un sourcil. « Tu es sûre ? Il est plutôt lourd, tu sais. »

Videl se baissa pour porter son père. « Je sais, mais ça ne devrait pas me poser trop de problème. »

Avec quelque difficulté tout de même, la jeune combattante porta son père à son lit puis le posa dessus, exhalant bruyamment. Pourquoi était-il si lourd de toute façon ?

« Tu vois, tu aurais dû me laisser t'aider. » fit remarquer Akemi.

« Ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose de toute façon. » dit Videl en haussant les épaules.

Akemi plissa les yeux. « Satan Videl, es-tu en train de me traiter de faible ? »

La jeune fille eut un sourire en coin. « Peut-être. »

« Oh, je vais te montrer qui est faible ! »

Sur ce, Akemi attrapa un oreiller du lit et une bataille d'oreillers commença entre la mère et la fille, leurs rires accompagnant le bruit d'oreillers entrant en contact avec elles.

C'est ainsi que les trouva Hercule quand il se réveilla. Il crut d'abord qu'il rêvait ; ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, après tout. Autant qu'il aurait aimé que sa femme soit vivante, elle ne l'était pas. Elle était morte il y a huit ans, alors elle ne pouvait pas être là, à faire une bataille d'oreillers avec leur fille. Oui, ce devait être un rêve…

Et puis, un oreiller s'envola directement sur son visage.

« Aïe ! » s'exclama-t-il. Puis il cligna des yeux. Comment se faisait-il que cela faisait mal ? On ne pouvait ressentir de douleur dans les rêves. A moins que… ?

« Oh, je suis vraiment désolée Papa ! Je suppose que je ne connais pas ma force… »

« Dire que c'est moi que tu visais avec cet oreiller. »

« Ben c'est toi qui voulait prouver que tu n'étais pas faible. »

« Je ne suis pas faible ! C'est toi qui es trop forte ! »

Hercule cligna des yeux. « Alors… Ce n'est pas un rêve ? »

Les deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie tournèrent leur attention sur lui, et la plus âgée des deux lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Non, Hercule, ce n'est pas un rêve. »

« Mais… comment ? » demanda-t-il, y croyant à peine.

« C'est pour mon anniversaire. » répondit Videl avec un large sourire. « Maman peut rester avec nous jusqu'à demain à dix heure du matin. »

« Qu-Quoi ? Pourquoi doit-elle partir ? » demanda le Champion.

« Parce que je n'appartiens pas à ce monde. » répondit Akemi. Elle montra alors l'auréole doré qui flottait au dessus de sa tête. « Tu vois ? »

Hercule cligna encore des yeux, remarquant pour la première fois l'auréole doré. « Qu'est-ce… que c'est ? »

« C'est mon auréole. » lui expliqua sa femme. « J'en ai une parce que je suis toujours morte. On m'a permis de revenir, mais seulement pour une journée, après quoi je devrai repartir là où j'appartiens. »

« Je vois… » dit l'homme, déçu que sa femme doivent le quitter une nouvelle fois. « Mais comment est-ce possible ? Comment peux-tu être ici ? »

Il eut un silence dans lequel, à sa surprise, sa fille rougit tandis que sa femme sourit sciemment. Hercule cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux.

« Que… Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Oh, ne n'inquiète pas Hercule ; notre fille a juste un petit béguin. » dit Akemi, ce qui fit rougir encore plus sa fille.

« QUOI ? » cria Hercule, se leva d'un coup et marchant lourdement vers les deux femmes. « QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE, ELLE A UN BEGUIN ? VIDEL ! ÇA N'A PAS INTERÊT A ÊTRE UN GARÇON OU JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS TUER CE PETIT AVORTON ! JE T'AI DEJA DIT QUE TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE SORTIR AVEC DES GARÇONS A MOINS QU'ILS NE SOIENT PLUS FORT QUE MOI ! »

« Hercule, calme-toi enfin ! » cria en retour Akemi exaspérée.

Le Champion du Monde respira bruyamment, se calmant un peu. Mais il était toujours contrarié, et croisa les bras tout en déclarant :

« Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec des garçons, Videl. Tu es trop jeune. »

« Oh vraiment Hercule, elle vient d'avoir dix-sept ans ! Je sortais avec des garçons alors que j'étais plus jeune qu'elle ! » insista Akemi.

« Elle est trop jeune ! »

« Non elle ne l'est pas ! »

« Elle l'est ! »

« Ça suffit ! » s'exclama soudainement Videl, les empêchant de continuer. « J'ai déjà assez de mal à déterminer mes sentiments, et vous ne m'aidez pas ! Et Papa, sache que sans Gohan, Maman ne serait même pas avec nous en ce moment, alors tu devrais être reconnaissant envers lui et certainement pas le tuer. »

« Alors c'est vrai ? » Ce garçon te plait vraiment ? » demanda sérieusement son père.

« Je… » S'empourprant, Videl repensa à ce que lui avait dit Gohan plus tôt ce jour là. Elle repensa à ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, à quel point il était gentil. Elle pensa à son sourire, et à la façon dont son cœur battait plus vite quand elle pensait à lui. Et elle ne put que répondre :

« Oui. »

* * *

Il était très tard dans la nuit, mais Gohan ne dormait pas. Ecoutant à moitié les légers ronflements de son petit frère, l'adolescent pensait à une certaine brune. Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment, avec sa mère. Il supposait que puisqu'elles n'avaient plus que quelques heures ensemble, elles passaient probablement une nuit blanche pour pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible ensemble. C'était ce qu'il aurait fait si son père était revenu pour seulement une journée, en tout cas.

Ses pensées dérivèrent au prix qu'il avait dû payer de façon à ramener la mère de Videl pour son anniversaire. Il se demandait ce que Videl pensait de lui maintenant qu'elle connaissait ses sentiments. Il espérait que les choses ne seraient pas bizarres entre eux au lycée. Etant donné qu'Erasa était la meilleure amie de Videl et que la jeune blonde voulait tout le temps qu'il traîne avec eux pour quelque raison, ce serait difficile pour eux de ne pas se voir.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui le chiffonnait. Après qu'il lui ait avoué ses sentiments pour elle, elle n'avait rien répondu. Gohan n'était pas sûr mais, cela voulait-il dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas rejeté ? Serait-ce possible qu'il ait… une chance avec elle ?

_Tu parles,_ pensa-t-il, secouant la tête intérieurement. Après tout, pourquoi une fille comme Videl s'intéresserait à lui, l'intello de la classe ?

Il soupira, se tournant sur le côté. _Quand même, ce serait bien si elle l'était…_

* * *

« Prépare-toi à repartir. »

La famille Satan sursauta à l'apparition soudaine de la vieille voyante. Videl la reconnut instantanément, et elle retint son souffle en réalisant la raison de la présence de la sorcière.

Hercule cligna des yeux. « Euh, qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis Baba la Voyante. Je suis celle qui a ramené votre femme de l'Autre Monde. » répondit-elle.

Akemi regarda l'horloge accrochée sur le mur. Il était effectivement dix heures du matin. Elle soupira.

« Je suppose qu'il est temps pour moi de repartir. » dit-elle tristement.

« C'est déjà l'heure ? » s'exclama Hercule, tournant vivement la tête pour regarder l'horloge aussi. Effectivement, il était l'heure.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes. » dit doucement Videl, la tête baissée. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas pleurer, mais ce n'était apparemment pas un combat qu'elle pouvait gagner, alors que quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

« Oh Videl… » Akemi serra sa fille contre elle, des larmes s'échappant de ses propres yeux. « Je ne veux pas partir non plus, mais… Je n'appartiens plus à ce monde. »

Videl serra sa mère fort contre elle. « Je sais… Tu vas tellement me manquer… »

« Tu vas me manquer aussi, mon petit ange. »

Akemi s'écarta de sa fille, lui souriant à travers ses larmes. Puis elle se tourna vers son mari, qui les regardait, les larmes aux yeux aussi. Elle alla l'étreindre, et il la serra fort contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux tout en respirant son magnifique parfum. Zut, ça allait vraiment lui manquer.

Ils s'écartèrent, se regardant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de dire un mot, sachant parfaitement ce que l'autre pensait. Puis, Akemi se mit à la pointe des pieds pour embrasser doucement son mari sur les lèvres, avant de reculer, se dirigeant vers Baba.

« Au fait, Videl, » commença Akemi alors qu'elle se tenait à côté de la voyante. « N'oublie pas de bien remercier Gohan. » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Videl rougit malgré elle, mais hocha tout de même la tête. Ils se dirent au revoir une dernière fois, et puis, Satan Akemi était partie.

* * *

Alors qu'il volait vers son lycée, Gohan était très tenté de changer de direction et de voler vers une autre destination. N'importe où ferait l'affaire. Mais la pensée de sa mère sachant qu'il avait séché les cours et l'inévitable punition qui suivrait sans aucun doute – c'est-à-dire, la Poêle à Frire de la Mort – était assez pour le faire continuer à voler vers son lycée. Quand même, il aurait préféré ne pas y aller.

Il vit l'établissement de loin et soupira, se résignant à y aller et faire face à Videl. Bien assez tôt, il atterrit sur le toit de l'Orange Star High School et, s'assurant qu'il était bien seul, il appuya sur le petit bouton rouge de sa montre et fit disparaître son costume de Great Saïyaman, remplacé par ses habits de tous les jours.

Poussant un autre soupir, Gohan entra dans le lycée, descendant les escaliers qui menaient aux couloirs. Comment était-il censé se comporter avec Videl maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Peu importe ce qu'il espérait, les choses seraient sans aucun doute bizarres entre eux maintenant. Comment étaient-ils censés passer l'année scolaire de cette façon ? Si seulement cette sorcière lui avait demandé quelque chose d'autre comme prix, il n'aurait pas tous ces problèmes maintenant.

Maudissant la vieille voyante à voix basse, Gohan déverrouilla son casier et l'ouvrit. Quand il le referma, ayant pris tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour son premier cours, il se retrouva à côté de Videl, et faillit sursauter en la voyant.

« Euh, salut Videl. » dit-il avec gêne, se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

Elle sourit, d'un de ces sourires qui le faisait tout simplement fondre, et il rougit malgré lui, sentant les battements de son cœur accélérer.

« Salut Gohan. » fit-elle.

« Alors, euh, tu as passé un bon moment avec ta mère ? » demanda-t-il, espérant que commencer une conversation lui ferait se sentir moins gêné. Etrangement, il semblait être le seul à se sentir ainsi.

« Oh oui, c'était génial. Même mon père s'est joint à nous, dans la soirée. Nous n'avons pas dormi de la nuit et avons passé toute la nuit ensemble, comme une vraie famille. Ça m'a vraiment rendu heureuse. »

Gohan sourit sincèrement, content que Videl soit heureuse. C'était tout ce qui lui importait, et ça valait vraiment le prix qu'il avait dû payer.

« Tu vois ? Je t'avais bien dit que tu aimerais mon cadeau. » dit-il avec un petit rire.

Elle s'illumina. « Je l'ai adoré. J'ai passé le meilleur moment de ma vie, et ça n'aurait pas été possible sans toi. »

Il rougit un peu, se frottant une nouvelle fois l'arrière de la tête tout en baissant le regard. « Euh, eh bien, je suis content qu'il t'ait plu. »

« Je réalise que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier. »

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. J'ai été content de faire ça pour tmmhph… »

Gohan fut interrompu par quelque chose de doux et mouillé sur ses lèvres, et il cligna des yeux. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait des lèvres de Videl, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son visage lui brûlant comme jamais. Il ne bougea pas, figé de stupeur et de confusion. Pourquoi… Pourquoi Videl l'embrassait-elle ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle… ?

Fermant ses yeux très fort, Gohan laissa ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur lui et ne réfléchit plus ; il répondit à son baiser avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle, l'attirant contre lui alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille, tandis que Videl prit son visage entre ses mains, intensifiant le baiser. Cela dura un long moment, tous les deux oubliant les lycéens qui était autour d'eux et qui les regardaient avec choc.

Quand ils rompirent enfin le baiser, ils ne bougèrent pas de leur position, gardant les yeux fermés et reprenant leurs souffles. Pile à ce moment, la sonnerie retentit, les faisant sortir de leur état de transe. Ils ne s'écartèrent pas immédiatement cependant, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Videl eut un sourire radieux. « Merci, Gohan. »

Elle l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres, puis s'écarta de lui, marchant vers sa classe.

Gohan la regarda s'éloigner en clignant des yeux, enregistrant toujours ce qui venait de se passer. Et il ne put dire qu'une chose :

« Wow… »

* * *

Tandis que l'image de sa boule de cristal s'estompait, Baba la Voyante soupira.

« Je deviens trop gentille avec l'âge. Enfin bon, c'était quand même divertissant. » L'image dans la boule de cristal revint, montrant Gohan qui courait maintenant vers sa classe, en retard car il avait mis trop de temps à sortir de son état de transe. Baba sourit. « C'était mon remerciement pour avoir sauver le monde, Son Gohan. J'espère que ça t'a plu. »

**FIN**


End file.
